A Demon Sword in Death City
by AngelofDarkness468
Summary: When Death the Kid is injured by a demon sword the students and faculty of the DWMA are informed by a certain butler master pair, who have come to Death City in search of the weapon, that the wound will never heal. Can they find a way to save him or will Kid's father be reaping the soul of his own son.
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning young master" Sebastian said pulling open the curtains flooding the once dark bedroom with morning light. Ciel simply groaned and sank deeper into the covers. "Come now master you'll have to get up some time." Ciel slowly sat up and allowed Sebastian to dress him in his now common black attire.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, sir?"

"What do you suppose became of the demon sword, Lævateinn?" Sebastian was a bit surprised by the question and took a moment to think about it.

"I'm not exactly sure sir, It's been over one-hundred years, and I can assure you the sword would not simply lie buried under a pile of rocks for the rest eternity. The sword would most likely be drawn to an area with a high level of turmoil, it is a demon sword after all."

"Fine then, and where would such a area be?"

"Why the sudden interest lord?"

"It's a powerful weapon and something I would not mind having at my disposal. More importantly I don't want someone else acquiring it"

"I see, I'll look into it immediately sir" Sebastian said bowing before swiftly walking out of the room.

Approximately two hours later there were three sharp taps on the large wooden doors to Ciel's office."Come in" he said not looking up from his book. Sebastian walked through the door looking just the slightest bit flustered.

"Master, I believe I've found the answer to your earlier inquiry."

"Have you?" Ciel asked setting his book aside and looking up at his butler. "So how did acquire it so quickly."

"Sebastian cast a weary glance toward the door. "That infernal box that so full of information it's quite the task separating that which is useful and that which is useless." Sebastian paused a moment to clear his throat and and regain his composure. "There was one place that best fit the location for the demon sword to take up temporary residence. Death City, Nevada.

The plane ride to Nevada was something Ciel planned to never relive for the rest of his immortal life. As soon as he and Sebastian stepped off the flying piece of metal he made it very clear that they would return home by other means. The two procured a hotel room with a large window overlooking a large portion of the city. "Well Sebastian, have you any ideas for locating the sword?"

"Not exactly sir, it's not something that can be tracked exactly, however if this city was able to draw the sword here then I'm sure it won't be long before we find something that points us in the right direction. In the mean time master, may I suggest that we stay here for today and begin looking around the city tomorrow?"

"Very well, I suppose that is best." Ciel answered staring out of the large window inspecting the city that lay before him. That night Ciel went to bed a bit earlier than usual leaving Sebastian to have his own look at Death City. 'Something is different about this place, he thought to himself. 'It feels different somehow' for the moment however he brushed it off as something that could be investigated later.

While the Earl and his butler were just arriving to Death City the students at the DWMA were carrying out there usual duties. Death The Kid was receiving a new mission from his father, Lord Death, concerning an increase in evil humans, but what was more worrisome was that they seemed to be tightly grouped which was a bit unusual since they rarely worked in groups. However Lord Death was confident in Kid's ability to dispatch them and it would be a good opportunity to collect some souls for Liz and Patty. What no one was aware of was that one evil human had eaten an alarming amount of souls which made him considerably stronger then the rest thus allowing him to take charge and form his own little army. Kid would have started the mission immediately but he had a feeling that he had forgotten to fold the toilet paper again. Liz and Patty dragged him home to check because they new nothing would get done with Kid freaking out over it. As expected everything was fine but the mission was put off until the next day which wasn't really a problem since Lord Death had given him plenty of time to complete it.

The next morning Ciel and Sebastian set off to look around Death City for any sign of the Demon sword. They had covered a good part of it by noon and had begun going up the tiered city. "What the hell is that!?" Ciel asked a bit surprised. They had come upon a massive structure with strange deformed looking skulls and lots of cones. "That is the strangest building I've ever seen, if that's even what it is.

"Indeed young master, it is a bit peculiar, shall we continue our search now sir?"

Ciel's gaze remained on the building a moment longer but he soon turned and went off in another direction.

Elsewhere in gallows manor after having checked the toilet paper and the paintings, just to be safe, Death The Kid made his way out in search of the group of evil humans. Using his soul perception, Kid had already found where the evil humans were hiding out, but he planned to wait for night to fall before going in order to cut down on the number of innocent people that would be in the area. The sun had long since gone down and now the moon sat high in the sky snickering with a blood filled smile as it was seemingly already aware of the bloodshed to come. Kid looked through the window of the abandoned warehouse, there was a group of at least thirty evil humans gathered around one that was clearly the leader as it was shouting orders on how they would go about collecting tonight's batch of souls. "Let's go Liz, Patty" The two girls nodded as the took on their weapon form in Kid's hands. He jumped through the window landing perfectly on his feet "It's so annoying now you girl's are going to have an uneven number of souls again.

"Tough talk for a little kid, your going to have to beat all of us first." Kid didn't reply, instead he simply began firing and soon the Kishin eggs were piling up.

"Sebastian, we have been walking around this strange city for hours are you sure the sword is even here?" Ciel questioned.

"Come now master we've only been here one day after all. Don't give up so easily."

Just as Sebastian said that there were a series of pink flashes followed by several crashing sounds. The two shared a look then started running in the direction of the commotion. They soon arrived at a the warehouse, they looked through the same window Kid had leaped through only a few minutes prior and saw what appeared to be a child fighting a large group of men much larger and more twisted looking than a normal human. He had to guns in his hands that were responsible for the pink flashes from before. "Well master what do you make of this?"

Ciel watched a battle a little longer before turning away "I don't know who they are nor do I care. My objective is the demon sword. Now, lets stop wasting time and find it."

Sebastian smiled "as you wish sir."

"They seem to have each other distracted so now would be the ideal time to search without interruption."

"Wait a moment sir, look." Ciel turned back at the battle going on and noticed something about the leader, or something about the item hanging at his side.

"I see, do you suppose he knows what he has or simply thinks it's just a sword?"

"I can't say for sure master, however I don't believe it matters, that child is doing quite well with his minions so perhaps we should remain observers until the only one remains is the one in possession of the sword."

"Very well it may provide a good show at least. However lets get a bit closer." The two went through the door at the end of the building and found a suitable spot where they could observe without being easy to spot.

"Well it's seems your the only one left now, if you give up now I'll give you a quick death."

"Tch I don't know who you think you are kid but those guys you defeated weren't half as strong as me so watch your tongue."

"My name is Death The Kid, Lord Death's son, and I'm not worried."

Kid fired a few shots at his opponent that were quickly dodged. "Heh you have to do better than that."

Kid ignored the taunt and kept firing and finally landed a shot, however when the smoke cleared two shields sat undamaged. "How do like em, I can summon them anytime and it takes a lot more than your puny shots to get through.

"Is that so, well I'll just have to test that, it's actually better this way I was hoping this wouldn't take anymore time. Are you ready Liz and Patty.

"Yeah"

"Wee!, let's get him!"

"lets go soul resonance!" they said together.

There was a flash and to much larger weapons formed on kids arms. "Resonance stable noise at 0.2 percent"

"Black needle soul wavelength fully charged!" Patty said exitedly.

"Firing in four"

"Three'

"Two"

"Now!"

"Death cannon" The massive blast shot forward breaking the shields like glass. "Now you see the power of a reaper." Kid stated standing above the charred body of the evil human.

"You brat you'll pay! In a last ditch effort he grabbed the sword at his side and used every bit of his remaining strength to hurl it through the air. Kid not expecting the move had little time to dodge especially at close range. The sword began to spin and the angle was just right for it to slash across Kid's torso, before it clattered to the ground. Kid fell back on the ground as blood oozed out of the new wound. Liz and Patty went back to human form to try and help their meister.

"Kid, Kid what's wrong! I don't understand it's a shallow wound why is it affecting him so much?" Kid was already beginning to lose consciousness and his soul was weakening.

At this time Sebastian and Ciel left their hiding place. "Well that was convenient now we need only take the sword and go."

"Who are you?" Liz asked as she and her sister moved to protect their meister as best they could, however they were ignored as Sebastian and Ciel were already walking to the door having completed what they had come to do.

"What's going on here?" asked a new voice

"My who could this possibly be?" Sebastian questioned. Blocking his and his master's path was a strangle man with a lab coat covered in stitches and what appeared to be a screw sticking out of his head.

"Professor. Stein, it's kid, he was injured and now he's passed out" Liz cried desperately.

"I knew something had happened I sensed his soul weaken and came to see what happened." Stein answered coming over to where Liz and Patty were holding Kid. "Are you the ones who did this?" he asked looking at the sword in Sebastian's hand.

"No. you'll find the remains of him over there" Sebastian answered pointing to where a red colored soul was floating.

"Come on Liz, Patty help me get him back to the academy we need to treat his wound." Stein said turning away from Sebastian.

"I wouldn't bother, you see a wound from a demon sword, will never heal." Stein's eyes widened but when he turned back the two people that had been standing there only a moment ago were completely gone.

"They're gone." Patty said confused

"We don't have time to worry about that now, come on lets go." Stein told her. Back at the academy Kid was laying in the infirmary the bandages that Nygus had wrapped only a few minutes before were already staining red. "Professor Stein what's wrong with him, he's not healing at all" Liz asked.

"I don't know, but I'll do what I can to find out" he answered trying to comfort the weapon if only a little, the words from man he'd seen earlier were still replaying in his head.

"I'll go inform Lord Death, I think he should know about this." Stein left after one more glance at Kid noticing how pale he was becoming and the stain that continued to grow on his bandages. He entered the death room slowly walking down the corridor of guillotines trying to think of the best way to inform Lord death, this was not something he was good at. Stein found him at his usual place by the mirror, he was a bit relieved Spirit seemed to have the night off. "Lord Death."

"Hmmm? Hey hey how's it going great to see ya!" Death answered giving his double peace sign.

"Lord Death, I have some news about Kid."

"Kid? Oh did he finish his mission already? He so strong for his age, what a great job!" Death said giving a large thumbs up.

"Well that's partially right, he did finish his mission but, he's been injured."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, but remember his reaper body is different it heals much faster he'll be alright soon."

"I'm not so sure this time, you see the wound is fairly minor but it's shown no sign of healing and Kid's condition just keeps getting worse."

"Death wordlessly turned around and tapped his mirror, soon the infirmary was in view. "Nygus could I see my son please?" he asked a little more subdued that usual.

"Yes sir, she answered taking the medium sized mirror off the wall and walking over to kid's bed side. She set the mirror down on the table, "I was just about to change his bandages." As she unwrapped the long white strips of cloth, the long thin cut came into view, like a jagged claw mark. It may not have been pleasant to look at but it was shallow and a reaper's body should have had little trouble with it.

"Thank you Nygus that will be all." Death said before the mirror went blank. Back in the death room he turned back to stein "I didn't notice anything special about that wound except it's refusal to heal.

"neither did we" Stein replied.

"Do you think you could stitch it?"

"That might help slow the bleeding, but if anything caused them to break we'd be back to where we started."

"Well that's no good, is there anything you can think of that may be a clue as to whats going on?" Stein averted his gaze and twisted his screw a couple of times. "This is my son Stein, if you know something now is the time to say so." Lord Death said voice raising slightly.

Stein sighed "when I found them Kid was already hurt, there was the soul he had collected but there were two others. I don't know who they were one looked like a butler dressed in black the other was just a child. When I told Liz and Patty to get him back here for treatment the butler said not to bother that a wound from a demon sword will never heal, by the time I turned around, they were gone.

"I see, first thing in the morning I want you to go and try to find these two, they seem to know more about this than anyone at the academy. Also I don't plan to keep this a secret but don't say anything until tomorrow."

"Yes, Lord Death." Stein returned to his lab to rest for tomorrow's day of tracking. The scientist awoke bright and early the next morning and was out the door after a beaker of tea. At first he thought it would be a simple task, but by noon he was having second thoughts. Death City was a big place and who was to say they hadn't left already. Stein decided to grab a quick bite at a cafe with an outdoor seating area, it was on a rather busy street so a lot of people passed by, he'd get lunch and hope he was lucky. He didn't quite realize how lucky he would be, he had just sat down and ordered when the exact people he was looking for stepped into the very same cafe.

"Master is this place suitable for you to get a cup of tea?" A certain butler asked.

"It's fine" Ciel answered.

"I believe I would normally be bringing you a cup of tea before you retired in another few hours but I admit the time difference does take some getting used to."

"It doesn't matter when we return home the routine will repair itself."

"Of course sir."

Stein couldn't believe his luck if he could convince them to go meet Lord Death then this would truly be a great day. He got up and walked over to their table "Your a tricky pair to find." Sebastian and Ciel were a bit surprised at his sudden appearance but soon got over it.

"Ah you're that interesting gentlemen from last night, is there something we can assist you with."

"Yes actually there is, I'm sure you don't understand the usual events in this city but last night was not something we overlook, I believe you have some information we are in need of, if you be so kind as to come with to meet with Lord Death.

"I see, and who might that be?"

"He runs the academy, that boy that was injured last night, was his son."

"Master, what do you say shall we accompany him?" Ciel. who had been simply listening to the conversation with disinterest finally looked over at Stein.

"You said you desired information, what is you want to know?"

"That's something I think Lord Death should explain." Stein answered.

"Very well, there's nothing else to do here anyway so we'll go."

"I appreciate it, enjoy your tea just inform me whenever it is your ready to leave."

Stein returned to his table and had his lunch though he did cast an occasional glance toward the others, there was something different about them he just couldn't place it. He decided now was as good a time as any and started focusing on soul wavelengths, soon he surrounded by the little floating orbs. However when he looked in towards the butler's table he was met by a rather different sight. His eyes widened and he froze in shock it didn't make sense but it was right in front of him. As a scientist this would have been very interesting but he had his mission and was going to complete it. It wasn't much longer until Sebastian informed him that they were ready to go and they were soon walking down the streets toward the Death Weapon Meister Academy.

"Are we really going in there?" Ciel was not terribly thrilled with the thought of entering that strange building they had seen the previous day.

"Of course, this is the DWMA a school for meisters and their weapons, Lord Death can better explain it's purpose to you later. Stein led them through the many twisting corridors of the academy until they reached the Death Room. "Welcome" Stein said walking into the final hall of guillotines.

"My what interesting decor." Ciel remarked dryly.

"Shall I outfit the mansion with something similar master?" Sebastian questioned teasingly.

"That won't be necessary." A moment later they reached the center of the room where Lord Death was standing before the mirror looking at it with a tear in his eye.

"Lord Death" Stein called

"Hmm? Lord Death turned around not having noticed their approach. "Hey hey hows it going?" He greeted in his usual manor though it lacked some of its exuberance.

"Lord Death, I found the them as you instructed." Stein said gesturing at Ciel and Sebastian.

"Good work Stein" Death said flashing a thumbs up. So who are you two?" he asked turning to face his guests.

"You call us here and don't even know who we are?" Ciel asked disbelievingly.

"Your right how rude of me, would you like some tea?" he asked sitting at a table with a tea pot and four cups that had all come from nowhere."

After everyone was seated with a cup of tea in their hands. 'I wonder how he drinks it with that mask' Sebastian thought to himself. He was used to being the butler so sitting down for tea was not something he was accustomed to. "That man you sent to look for us said you desired information, what is it you want to know.?" Ciel asked.

"I have a question for you" Stein who had been sitting quietly up until that point said from across the table. "Just what are you too." Ciel eyes narrowed a bit.

"What a ridiculous question" he said waving it off.

"Is it, I've known there was something different about you two I saw at the cafe. You two possess very unusual souls."

"The too of you are demons aren't you?" Lord Death chimed in.

"I'm afraid I don-"

"Forget it Sebastian, there's no point in trying to lie, he already knows."

"Lord Death are they like the Kishin?" Stein asked eying them warily.

"No not exactly, a Kishin is a human that eats souls to gain power because of fear, they feel power will give them less to fear. A demon is another creature altogether, souls are food to them nothing more, they enter into contracts with humans exchanging their services for the human's soul. What I don't understand is why you go through the trouble why not just kill the humans and take what you want."

Sebastian smiled at the question. "Personally I've grown tired of it, the taste was always so bland, a soul that's been carefully cultivated is always much better. Now what about you? You're certainly not a human either."

"I'm called Lord Death, or just Death though you might have heard me called the grim reaper too."

"I see, I've had the unfortunate experience of meeting some reapers back in England." Sebastian replied with a grimace at the thought of a certain red headed reaper."

"Oh yes them, that branch never listens they just continue running about with their garden tools." Death sighed. "No as to why I called you hear, Stein would you explain it.

"Yes sir, as I mentioned Lord Death's son was injured last night, the wound has yet to heal and his condition continues to worsen."

"Worsen? He's still alive?" Sebastian asked surprised.

"Of course, it was a minor wound and looked much worse than it was."

"If that's the case I think I understand what it is you want to know. I hate to be the bearer of bad news but your son has no chance of surviving" Sebastian stated.

"What!?" Lord death shouted voice reverting back to its true deep sound as Stein's eyes widened in shock. Sebastian's expression hardened as he continued. "That sword, it's a demon sword called Lævateinn. It's a weapon that destroys souls on contact and you see, a wound from a demon sword will never heal". Tension was heavy in the air after Sebastian finished.

"If it's as powerful as you say then why is Kid still alive?" Stein asked breaking the silence.

"You said he was a reaper that makes him stronger than an average person combined with how shallow the wound is, the sword must not have penetrated his soul. However that doesn't change the fact that the wound won't heal.

"Your lying" Death growled.

"Sebastian flashed his signature grin and removed his glove while Ciel lifted his eye patch.

"Sebastian I order to you to tell me if there is way for someone to survive a wound from a demon sword."

"The two contract seals glowed and Sebastian's eyes flashed "No sir, I know of no way for someone to survive."

"There, now you know, Sebastian cannot refuse my order nor can he lie to me, there is no way for him to survive."

"I believe you don't know of a way but as long as he lives I won't give up" Lord death said though the anger had drained out of his voice.

"That is your choice" Ciel said standing up. "Let's go Sebastian we're returning to the hotel. He turned to look back a bit "Do tell me if you find a way to save him it could prove interesting" Ciel added with a smile.

"Those were demons alright" Lord Death said deflating a bit.

"Sir I think I might know a way to save kid but it might also kill him."

"If it involves dissecting put it out of your mind now" Death answered pointing at large finger at the scientist.

"It doesn't"

"Then by all means continue" the reaper said happily.

"It's just a theory but perhaps genie hunter, a move that destroys evil, could remove whatever is restricting Kid's powers and he could heal."

"Do you believe it could work Stein?"

"Maybe" Stein answered lighting a cigarette "Or it might cut him in half."

"Well that's no good."

"Whatever we do we should do it soon there is a chance that Kid still has the strength to survive the attack but the longer we wait the weaker he becomes.

Lord Death nodded. "Stein, I want you to bring those demons back here again I want there opinion on this plan."

"There opinion? But why sir?"

"They know more about the weapon then than we do they might now if genie hunter will have any affect."

Stein nodded "Alright I'll do what I can." With that he exited the Death Room and went in search of Sebastian and Ciel.

After Stein had left Lord Death turned back to to his mirror and once again pulled up the infirmary. "Nygus?"

"Yes Lord Death."

"Hows Kid?"

"Not much has changed sir, his friends are are visiting him now."

"That's good, Nygus when they're finished could you send Maka and Soul here please?"

"Yes Lord Death."

"Great thanks."

Nygus walked away from the now empty mirror into the individual patient rooms. "Maka, Soul".

"Yes Nygus?" Maka answered.

"Lord Death wants you to report Death Room once you're done here."

"Ok Nygus, thanks."

"Why would Lord Death want you losers and not a star like me?" Black Star questioned.

"Maka chop! Come on Soul" Maka said walking off leaving Black Star in a heap on the ground.

"Kay, so what do you think this is about?" Soul asked as they walked down the hall toward the Death Room."

"Dunno guess we'll find out" Maka said opening the door.

Meanwhile Sebastian and Ciel were just exiting the academy to return to the hotel when someone called out for them to stop. "Well they didn't take long."

"Indeed" Sebastian answered. "Did you think up a solution so soon?"

"Maybe" Stein answered. "We've thought of a plan but we'd appreciate it if you would assist us with testing it."

"Very Well." Ciel answered turning back to the building.

"Master?"

"As I said it could be interesting besides we have plenty of time."

Sebastian smiled and bowed "Yes my lord."

"Lord Death?" Maka called as she and Soul entered.

"Hmmm? Oh Maka! How's it going?"

"Things are good sir." Maka answered smiling.

"Excellent! Now as to why I called you here, how much do you know about kid's condition?"

"All we were told was that he was injured on a mission and hasn't woken up yet." Maka answered.

"I see, well there's a bit more to it. You see the injury Kid sustained is a bit unique in that it completely refuses to heal."

"Maka and Soul's eye widened at that piece of information, "You mean that Kid could-?"

"Yes if things continue like this he could die." Lord Death answered a sad expression coming over his mask. "The injury was caused by a weapon known as a demon sword, any wound inflicted by such a weapon will never heal."

"Does that mean there's nothing we can do?" asked Soul.

"Perhaps there is, Professor Stein thought of a plan but right now he has gone to request assistance from a pair of demons that have come to Death City.

"Demons!" Maka and Soul both exclaimed.

"Yes, they're our best chance at helping Kid, they came here seeking the demon sword and know more about it than anyone here."

"Lord Death."

"Ah here they are now." Death said when he saw Stein along with Sebastian and Ciel entering the Death Room.

'Those are demons?' Maka thought to herself. Being near them caused a chill to run down her spine.

"Maka these to are-"

"Ciel Phantomhive" Ciel interjected, "And this is my butler Sebastian Michaelis."

"A pleasure to meet you" Sebastian answered with a smile and small bow."

"Uh it's nice to meet you to, my name is Maka Albarn and this is my partner Soul."

Ciel regarded them cooly for a moment before turning his attention back to Lord Death. "Now then what's this plan of yours?" The young Earl questioned.

"Well you see, Maka here is capable of Performing a move known as Genie Hunter with Soul. It has the power to destroy evil on contact and we thought perhaps if she were to place the scythe just so, it might remove the evil energy allowing Kid's powers to heal him."

"Destroys Evil on contact, well that's interesting." Ciel remarked sounding completely uninterested. "It may perhaps work, however if there"s a mistake made with his weakened state could it not kill him as well?"

"Your correct" Stein answered blowing some smoke from his cigarette. "It could kill him but if we don't do anything he'll die anyway."

"Indeed, however are you certain that this genie hunter has the power to match that of a demon sword. It is an ancient weapon that is not to be trifled with."

"Well we won't know until we try!" Lord death said with a fist pump of motivation.

'You wouldn't know his son's life was on the line by looking at him' Ciel thought to himself.

"What do you say Maka, think you and Soul can pull it off?"

Maka stood a little straighter "We'll do our best sir!"

"Good , good, that's the spirit! Now why don't you and Soul head on to the infirmary, and take our guests along."

"Yes sir" Maka answered "This way please" she said to Ciel and Sebastian who silently followed the pair out of the Death Room."

"Do you think it'll work?" Stein asked blowing more smoke.

"I don't know" Lord Death answered much less vigor than he had a moment ago. "I hope so, if it doesn't I don't know what else we can do."

The walk to the infirmary was both a quick and silent one, Maka quickly informed Nygus of their plan while Lord Death appeared with Stein in a mirror to see how if it would work. "Your ready Soul?" Make asked.

"yeah" he answered turning into a scythe in Maka's hand.

"Did that boy just turn into a scythe!?" Ciel asked utterly confused.

"It would appear so Master, and I thought the lot back home were strange."

"Lets go soul resonance!" Maka and Soul shouted as the blue light of their combined souls grew around them. Maka raised the scythe as the glowing crescent blade of witch hunter grew into genie hunter.

"Here goes!" She said lowering the blade, she stopped just above kid's lifeless form where it was met by purple static bolts that refused to allow it any closer. "Come on Soul we need to give it all we'ver got!"

"Yeah lets do it!" Maka and Soul poured all the energy the could into strengthening their attack but after a few moments Maka was thrown back against the wall and the genie hunter shattered like glass. Soul returned to his human form and helped his partner to her feet "you ok? He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, that energy is stronger than I thought though. I'm sorry Lord Death" She said turning to the mirror. "We weren't able to purify Kid's wound."

"You two gave it your best shot" Death answered. "Don't worry we'll think of something else."

"I might have an idea" Soul said leaning against the wall in what he would call a cool stance. "But, you're not gonna like it."

"NO! you can't be serious is _that_ our only option!?" Maka asked in a panic.

"Unless someone else has a better idea?" Soul asked. The room remained quite. "Well I'll go ask Black Star to do it." Soul said heading for the door.

"What makes you think he will? Maka asked.

"Soul smiled "I'll just tell him we have a job only a star could pull off."

"So you thought of a way to help kid and only an amazing star like me can pull it off?" Black Star asked while doing some stretches.

"Yep that's the idea" Soul answered.

"Heh I knew you guys would come crawling back" Black Star said with a grin. "So what do you guys need?

"Well it's like this...

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M DOING THAT!"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day saw Black Star and Tsubaki, Maka and Soul, and even Ciel and Sebastian trekking up the side of a mountain. Black Star shivered, hugging himself as he walked muttering under his breath about how big a star he was and that he could do anything. Tsubaki followed behind a forced smile on her face.

"So where is it we're going exactly?" Ciel asked.

"You'll see" Maka answered a forced smile on her face as well "it's uh pretty indescribable."

Soon the group reached the mouth of a cave and proceeded inside. "Ok so what's the plan Maka?"

Soul asked.

"Hey this was your sick twisted plan! I wouldn't come with something so _evil"_

 _'I was under the impression they wanted to heal him not curse him further'_ Sebastian thought to himself. Ciel was having similar thoughts as he voiced his confusion.

"What on earth are you looking for that's so evil and how is it going to help?"

"You don't understand its-"

"My legend began in the twelfth century, it was a lovely spring day, a Tuesday I believe, or perhaps Thursday, Friday is a possibility as well. Yes, definitely an icy cold Saturday in winter." Excalibur said sipping tea.

"Ugh not this again" Black Star groaned.

"What a strange looking creature" Ciel remarked.

"Indeed my lord, now why is it we sought him out?" Sebastian asked Soul.

"Well its like this, Excalibur may be really annoying but he's also the most powerful weapon in the world and he's called a holy sword so what better weapon to combat a demon sword. The only problem is that no one can put up with him long enough to really use him." Soul then turned to Black Star, a sinister grin on his face. "At least until the great Black Star showed up, there's no way he'll fail to master Excalibur a second time, especially with Kid in such desperate need of a hero." Black Star just shivered.

"I see, a sound idea indeed."

"Yes but will it work?

"I don't know my lord, this is all new to me." Sebastian said smiling.

"Well how bout it Excalibur can you purify the wound or not?" Black Star said having found his voice again.

"Fool, of course I can however the better question is can you meet, the 1,000 provisions!?" Excalibur asked striking a pose with his walking stick pointed at Black Star's face.

"Watch the stick" Black Star shouted shooing it away.

"Guys I don't think Black Star is gonna be able to do this, remember Kid and him couldn't do it even working together." Maka said disappointed.

"Yeah true, but Excalibur said he could do it so we gotta try, besides there's no time to look for another way." Soul answered.

"Well, Lord Death and Excalibur are old friends right? Maybe he could get Excalibur to do it as a favor."

"Worth a shot" Soul said with a shrug. "Hey Black Star bring the sword we're going to see Death."

"Kay, come on Excalibur." Black Star said turning to go.

"Wait"

"Now what?"

"You will carry me down the mountain."

"What!"

"You could at least transform into a sword and be easier to carry" Black Star complained as the group traveled back down the mountain.

"No, that form is reserved for those who have met the 1,000 provisions!" Excalibur answered.

"grrr stupid, useless, annoying sword" Black Star muttered through gritted teeth.

After making it back to the DWMA the group returned once again to Lord Death's room. "Hey hey welcome back!" Lord Death said happily.

"Um hi Lord Death we uh brought Excalibur with us, he says he can help Kid but you know what working with him is like. Maka said awkwardly.

"Hmm, hello Excalibur it's been a while hasn't it?" Death said holding up his hand in greeting.

"Fool"

"Uh... right, so is it true you can help my son?" Death asked a giant hand behind his head as though he were scratching it in confusion at Excalibur's ever odd behavior.

"Fool, of course I can, for a meister worthy of wielding me."

"I see, well do you think we could skip that this time? We're on a bit of a tight schedule."

"Fool, that's not how it works only after a meister proves himself worthy by completing the 1,000 provisions will I lend my awesome power."

"Lord Death what do we do the demands he makes are so unreasonable almost no one can do all 1,000." Maka said frustrated over the increasing hopelessness of their situation. Across the room Sebastian and Ciel immediately shared a look with each other.

"She's right Lord Death, these demands are crazy" Soul said looking at a book titled "The 1,000 Provisions" Its like Excalibur's meister is really his servant.

"Well, sounds like you're in need of a very able servant then doesn't it?" Ciel asked crossing half way across the room, a devilish smirk on his face.

"What, are you saying your butler could handle these crazy demands." Black Star asked.

"Hmph what say you Sebastian?"

"Of course my lord these seem perfectly manageable" Sebastian answered having snatched the book Soul had earlier and already skimmed through a large portion of it. "I am after all one hell of a butler, who has much experience with outrageous demands." Sebastian added smirking at Ciel.

"Shut up you," Ciel snapped scowling at his butler.

"Wait just a minute" Lord Death interjected. "You demons are not offering help out of the kindness of your hearts, what do you want?" Death asked seriously.

"Well my lord what is your price?"

"I hadn't quite thought that far, what do you suppose these people can offer us Sebastian?"

"Well," Sebastian began wearing a sinister smirk. "This is the Grim Reaper, certainly he can offer a satisfactory number of souls as payment. 1,000 seems fair, the same as the provisions after all."

Lord Death growled in anger "You know very well that's a violation of the rules."

"I see, so your son's life is not worth breaking a rule or two? What a shame. If that's they case we best be off Sebastian."

"Yes my lord but first might I suggest another form of payment."

"What is it?"

"Suppose we reduce the number of souls to 500 and then perhaps the reaper could impose say a decade or so of overtime for a certain William T Spears and Grell Sutcliffe. Would it not be fun my lord watching them run about frantically over London for the next ten years."

"True there's nothing those two hate more than extra work, it could be good for a laugh, well what do you say reaper?"

"Death sighed "What choice do I have, to save my son I will meet your price."

Ciel smiled and nodded "Very well, Sebastian will fulfill the 1,000 whatevers and then Excalibur will purge the demonic energy."

"So Kid is gonna be saved? That's wonderful!" Maka exclaimed happily. "Way to go Soul you had a great idea!"

"You don't have to sound so surprised but thanks."

"Fools," Excalibur said suddenly. "There's two problems with your plan. The first is that the person who completes the 1,000 provisions is the only one who can wield the great Excalibur.

"I see, and a demon wielding a holy sword is so ridiculous it needs no explanation for why its an impossibility." Sebastian stated.

"Exactly" answered Excalibur twirling his walking stick.

"That's a simple problem." Ciel said suddenly. "Sebastian, I order you to serve that girl for a day" said Ciel pointing toward Maka.

"M-my lord what?"

"Ciel gave his butler a cunning grin. "You're her butler for a day Sebastian, a butler is an extension of his master so anything you do reflects on them, so even if it's you who completes the provisions Excalibur will have no reason to refuse her."

"Well Excalibur what do you say?" Ciel asked as Excalibur balanced his cane on his nose.

"Fools, however I too once lived the refined life in England. I was a dangerous chap back then but still refined. Very Well then," Excalibur said pointing his stick at Ciel. "I will allow it. If the 1,000 provisions are met I will help you."

"Good then," Ciel nodded. "Come Sebastian you'll start serving her tomorrow."

"Yes my lord," Sebastian said following after Ciel.

"We'll meet out front tomorrow morning," Ciel called back to the others.

"That was oddly kind of you master," Sebastian said teasingly to Ciel as they walked down the corridor of guillotines.

"Kind? Don't be ridiculous we get both souls and the torment of those annoying reapers out of this," Ciel answered.

"True, however, are you certain you can manage a day on your own master? I seem to recall the last time you lent me out you were unable to even dress yourself." Sebastian teased again, smirking at the humorous memory.

"Of course I can manage just fine Sebastian!" Ciel snapped glaring at his servant. "Who knows a break from you might be pleasant." He added stomping away.

"Sebastian chuckled, "A cruel master indeed," and with that they departed the DWMA until tomorrow.

"So what just happened?" Black Star asked sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Fool"

"Um I think they agreed to help us" Maka answered. "If that butler can really accomplish all 1,000 provisions then we really have a chance of saving Kid.

"Yep that's the idea" Soul said, "C'mon Maka lets go get something to eat,"

"Now that's a good idea! Black Star said jumping to his feet, lets go Tsubaki" The teens said a quick farewell to Death and bustled down the hall offering a hasty greeting to Stein at the entry way of the death room before continuing on their way.

"The professor casually strode into the heart of the Death's room, "They seemed to be in good spirits, I take it some positive developments have been made in regard to Kid." He asked.

"Well sort of Excalibur here says he can remove the demonic energy left over buy the demon sword however, the only one who might be able to meet all his silly demands is that butler. On tap of that they want souls as part of their payment."

Steins eyes widened in surprise at the demon's price, "Did you agree to it?"

"Of course what else could I do." Stein only hummed in acknowledgment he wasn't a sentimental man but he understood the lengths Lord Death would go to for his son. "Was there any other reason for your visit Stein?" Death asked trying to change the subject, unfortunately Stein would have to disappoint him.

"There was, I came here from the infirmary, Nygus wanted me to inform you about Kids condition."

"How is he?"

"He seems to be in a self induced coma of sorts, it seems to be his body's final defense, by focusing all it's energy on keeping him alive and not allowing the injury to do any further damage." Stein stopped there, he had more to say but he struggled to find the words. The scientist didn't believe in sugar coating things but there was no need to be cruel either. Lord Death could see the professor struggling so he waited patiently for his friend to find the words he wanted. Stein thought a few more moments, slowly twisting his screw as he so often did. Finally he began to speak again. "Nygus has him hooked up to fluids and nutrients and she's got antibiotics in case that open wound begins to show any sign of infection. The trouble is that demonic energy is eating away at his body at an alarming rate his reaper physiology is the only reason he's still alive."

"What exactly are you saying Stein?"

"Two days, that's how much time I predict he has. After that he simply won't have the energy to keep fighting back"

"What does Nygus think?"

Stein hesitated a moment. "She says I'm being generous." A chill ran up Deaths body upon hearing his usually cold hard facts loving professor was the generous one in this discussion. "To put it simply if the kids aren't successful tomorrow..." The ending of that statement hung silently in the air they both knew what would happen.

Death nodded, "Thank you for your report Stein."

"Of course, I'll be on my way now, I'll keep you informed." Stein respond turning to go.

Once he was alone Death tapped his mirror bringing the infirmary into view. He was met by the site of Nygus just finishing up re-bandaging Kids torso. Behind her sat a trash can full of what were likely the bandages that had been on before as there dyed mostly red. "Oh Lord Death I was just changing the bandages, I'll leave you alone for a while" she said standing and walking to the door but stopped before exiting "Has Stein been to see you?" She asked solemnly.

"He has" Death answered his tone answered her follow up question of whether Stein had told him the details of Kids condition. Therefore she simply nodded and left without another word.

Death sighed taking in the condition of his son. He had seen Kid injured before but his reaper body had always done so well putting him back together. As a father Death had always worried that Kids fixation with symmetry would one day put his life in serious danger, he had heard from others and even witnessed how Kid would allow himself to be beaten all in the name of preserving symmetry. Looking at him know it seemed symmetry was not the guilty party. Kid was paler than usual and looked so frail and small in the bed, not that he'd ever been large, but Death couldn't recall his son ever looking so sickly. Reaching through the mirror Death patted his sons head, mentally chuckling at the irony. What he'd always hated about being trapped in the city was watching his son fight and when injured his father could do nothing but watch and hope his son would be alright. This time however, His son was well within his reach yet he was just as powerless as he would be if Kid were miles away in another part of the world. Sighing once again Death resigned himself to keeping silent vigil over his son he had no choice at this point but to pin his hopes on Kid's friends and a pair of demons who had agreed to help completely on a whim.

You're sure you can pull this off Sebastian?" Ciel asked as they made their way to meet Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Excalibur at the plaza in front of the DWMA.

"Of course sir, you know master one might thin you really want to help them considering all the effort you've put into this." Sebatian said never missing an opportunity to tease his master.

"Che, don't be stupid, failure on your part would reflect poorly on the Phantomhive name."

"Yes my lord" Sebastian replied still smiling.

Meanwhile, at the school the students and Excalibur had already gathered. "So are you excited Maka? Soul asked his meister.

"Excited for what"?

"Isn't it obvious? Its not everyday a girl gets her very own butler."

"Oh real funny Soul, this is serious you know Kid's in really bad shape."

"Not to worry mistress, after all if I could not handle 1,000 tasks in a day then what kind of butler would I be."

Wha! When did you- wait mistress?" Maka sputtered shocked by the sudden appearance of Sebastian and Ciel.

"Of course it's only proper."

"Ha ha! It makes you sound old Maka!" Black Star laughed.

"Grr Maka chop!" With Black Stars face securely planted in the ground Maka turned back to the pair of demons. "So now that you're here what do we do."

"Simply give me my orders mistress and I shall carry them out."

"Orders? Guys are we sure this is gonna work?" Maka asked her friends as she was becoming somewhat uncomfortable.

"Come on Maka quite being such a worrier besides with a big star like me around no way we can fail." Black Star said.

"Now that's the spirit!"

"Lord Death?"

"Hey hey great to see ya!" Lord Death called to his students from a portable mirror being carried by Stein.

"Lord Death didn't want to miss the chance to wish you all good luck," the scientist explained.

"We'll do our best sir," Maka said with a new air of determination. "Lets get started Sebastian, I order you to complete Excalibur's 1,000 provisions...please."

"Sebastian chuckled "Of course my lady."

"Good now that all this chit chat is done," said Excalibur striding over to the group. "We'll begin with provision one I always start my day with-

"A cup of coffee with cream," Sebastian interrupted holding the afore mentioned item out to Excalibur. Excalibur stared at it a moment before simply taking the cup and beginning to drink it. Upon finishing hi drink Excalibur exclaimed "provision one complete onward." he said walking away.

"Gee only 999 more to go" Maka muttered but followed along anyway.

 _'Well that was interesting'_ , Stein thought to himself. _'I suppose if anyone can do it, it'll be them'_


End file.
